A New Beginning
by Nykerianforfrysning
Summary: What if Naruto had a friend in the beginning and was on okay terms with the Kyuubi to begin with? What if that friend had ulterior motives that would one day lead to Naruto becoming something less than human? Eventual Dark!NaruHina


Hey guy's, Nykerian here! This was an idea I got a few years ago when i first started watching Naruto and tossed it when I thought it sucked. My friends urged me to put it on here and see if you guys liked where the story was going and if I should continue it. So if you guys like where its going leave a comment and I'll continue writing it! Hopefully you guys like it.

~Ja Ne

_'Italics- Thinking'_

**'Bold-Bijuu/demons'**

* * *

A young boy sat alone on a swing underneath a large tree in a small cozy park that reached far above the buildings surrounding it. Unruly sunflower blond hair spiked in every direction as the wind blew softly. He stared at the other children with sad sky blue eyes in loneliness as they ran around him as they played happily, he thought of ways to approach them. Normally they would run away when he went up to them. _'Maybe, just for today, they'll play with me.'_ He thought as sky blue eyes scanned the other children before they landed on one in particular. Another boy around his age sat on a small log off to the side and was gazing at the children in just the same way he had before. But something was different about his expression. He looked at them in distrust, plain and simple. In contrast to his own vibrant blonde hair and sky blue eyes the other boy had shoulder length midnight black hair and piercing red eyes. They on the swing slowly pushed off it and walked curiously over to the other boy.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?" The boy in question turned to Naruto and stared at him for a while. Naruto sadly looked away thinking that the other boy didn't want to talk to him. He was about to walk away when the other spoke.

"Shizuka." Shizuka looked back towards the other children as Naruto took a seat next to him.

"Are you an Uchiha?"

"No."

"Oh. How old are you? I'm eight years old."

"Nine."

"That's so cool, dattebayo!" Naruto's eyes gleamed with excitement. Someone was finally talking to him! The older boy shrugged.

"Do you have a mother and father? I don't." Naruto said as he looked at the others. It made Naruto think about it, if Shizuka did they would take him away.

"No." _'That means that he's just like me…'_

"I had an older brother. His name was Shiki."

"What's it like? To have a family?" Naruto asked as he pulled at a string on his pants. Shizuka remained silent for a good while.

"Having a mother and father is…I've never really known. Aniki was the one took care of me." Shizuka's eyes narrowed as he thought about his parents and older brother. The sun began to set and parents began to pick up their children. The parents whispered things about a 'demon child' and Naruto grew afraid. Would Shizuka leave him if he knew? Lightning sparked around Shizuka as he glared at the parents. "Leave." The parents ushered their children away quickly. Shizuka grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him to his feet. As they walked down the streets people whispered and sent glares towards Naruto. The moon slowly began to rise as they ran into the forest.

"Look at what we have here. The demon brat and his wittle fwend." A Jonin said with a baby voice towards the end. Five more surrounded Shizuka and Naruto as they backed up against a tree.

"What do you say that we have a little fun, demon?"

"Go away!" Naruto yelled as one of the men grabbed him. Shizuka grabbed one of the six and electrocuted him to a crisp.

"You fucking brat!" Another hissed as he smacked Shizuka away and began kicking Shizuka over and over when he fell to the ground.

"Stop! Leave Shizuka alone!" Naruto screamed. The man gave one final harsh kick to Shizuka before turning to Naruto.

"Your turn." He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and dragged it lightly over Naruto's face. Two other men held Naruto tightly as the others watched. "Those whisker marks on your face let everyone know exactly who you are. Let's make them even more noticeable." He dug the kunai into Naruto's cheeks and Naruto screamed in pain. The man repeated it three times on each cheek as Naruto cried in pain. He took Naruto's thin bony leg in his hand and snapped his femur. Naruto choked on a breathless scream as the man repeated his action to his other leg. They dropped him to the ground and began to kick him repeatedly. When they had enough they left both boys to die. Naruto gazed dazedly at Shizuka as the men left. It hurt Naruto so much to breathe. So much. He closed his eyes and opened them to look back at Shizuka. His chest wasn't moving. He made no sound as Naruto called out to him with a harsh breath.

"Shi…zu…ka!" His eyes wandered for a moment before they settled on a black crow that was perched above his head. "Itachi…tasukete*****!" The crows red eyes seemed to see right through him before spreading its wings wide and taking off. As the moon rose higher into the starless sky, Naruto could feel his wounds beginning to heal. **'You're such a nuisance, brat.'** A voice growled lowly inside Naruto's mind.

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to see that he was in a dark cave like building where the ceiling towered high above his head and water settled at his ankles. Naruto began to walk towards the loud sound that vibrated threw the walls. "Hello?" **'Hurry up, brat.'** The voice growled out again. Naruto entered a large room with an even larger cage in front of him. Naruto walked to the middle of the room and looked into the cage. Inside loomed a great red beast that made Naruto's eyes widen in fear and curiosity. "Who are you?" Naruto asked as the beast flicked its tails in annoyance. '**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and you are my jailer.'**

"Me?" **'Yes you fool. You are a jinchuuriki, you hold me inside your puny body; this place exists within your mind.'** He growled out. "Does that mean…that you're a demon? Why do the villagers say things about you?" **'Because I am the most powerful of the nine bijuu, brat. The reason that they fear me so is because I was forced to destroy your pathetic village and do the bidding of a masked man against my will!'** Kyuubi roared in anger. Naruto flinched but didn't move away from Kyuubi. "Why did he do that?" Kyuubi snorted. '**I never asked, obviously.'** Naruto could feel a strange sensation flow through his body. "Why does my body feel so weird, Kyuubi?" '**While you are sleeping I am healing your body's worst wounds. I wouldn't want you to die while I am still in your body. If you die, I die also. '**

Naruto frowned as he processed what Kyuubi had said. "So if I die, you die too?" **'In a sense.'** It was then that Naruto remembered about Shizuka. "What about Shizuka?! Can we save him?" **'I can't do that kid.'** "I can't let him die! He's the first person to talk to me except Itachi-senpai and Jiji!" He yelled. Kyuubi shook his head and said, **'I still can't do as you ask. I'm returning you to the conscious world. Someone is approaching. Don't do something stupid, brat.'**

* * *

Naruto's vision blurred and he opened his eyes to see Itachi. "Itachi! Please, help Shizuka!" Itachi's Anbu mask rested on the side of his face and he kneeled at Shizuka's side. He felt for a pulse and almost missed it. It was so very weak.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Should he tell Itachi that he had met Kyuubi? **'Do what you want, brat.'** Kyuubi growled.

"Kyuubi healed most of my wounds but I can't walk…they broke both of my legs. They beat up Shizuka when he tried to help me." Naruto squeezed his eyes shut in pain as he tried to move his legs. Itachi picked Shizuka up under one arm and Naruto in another. He jumped from tree to tree until he reached the Hokage's headquarters.

"Ah, weasel what brings you-NARUTO?!" Hiruzen turned around in his chair to greet Itachi when he saw Naruto. "What is the meaning of this?! Who did this, Naruto?" Hiruzen demanded but softened when he saw how scared Naruto was.

"You have to help Shizuka! Please, Jiji!" Naruto begged him. "Shizuka got one of them but the leader kept kicking Shizuka. They were…I don't know but they had the vests on!" Naruto looked to Shizuka. "Please, Jiji!" Hiruzen took Shizuka from Itachi's grasp and set him on the large table to the left of his desk. Itachi set Naruto in the chair next to the table as he and Hiruzen administered as much medical ninjustu as they could to his body. Shizuka began to breathe deeper and deeper as air began to get back into his lungs. **'That kid isn't human.'** Kyuubi said as he looked at Shizuka through Naruto's eyes. _'What do you mean?'_ Naruto asked as he frowned in confusion. **'Look at his hands, brat.'** Naruto looked at Shizuka's hand and gasped. The fingernails on his hand had turned pure black and were longer and sharper. Shizuka took a ragged breath as Naruto grabbed one of his hands into his own. Shizuka opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. He blinked and turned his head to see Itachi and Hiruzen.

"Hello, young man. Naruto tells me that your name is Shizuka. What is your clan name?"

"You don't need to know." Hiruzen looked closer at Shizuka's red eyes. They didn't have the tomoe****** from the Sharingan so he wasn't an Uchiha.

"Do you not want to go home to your family?" Itachi asked monotonously.

"There's nothing left to go home to." Shizuka glared at Itachi and Hiruzen. "Fix Naruto." He pointed to Naruto's legs as he lay back down on the table. Naruto grit his teeth in pain as Itachi and Hiruzen both took a leg in their hands and re-set the bone. With a little medical ninjustu and Kyuubi's help, an hour later Naruto could walk around slowly. _'Kyuubi, if Shizuka isn't human, then what is he?'_ **'I don't know…perhaps he will tell you one day.'** Kyuubi thought for a moment before exiting Naruto's mind.

"Itachi-senpai, can Shizuka and I stay with you?" Naruto asked Itachi as Shizuka slowly tried to stand up. Itachi sighed and looked down at Naruto. At twelve he had taken care of Sasuke many times, but his skills weren't the problem. His father was. He knew what his father would say. Knew what his father would do. And Itachi wanted no part of it.

* * *

*****Tasukete!= Help!

******Tomoe= the three circles on the Sharingan


End file.
